The old Camp Half-Blood
by TreySabre
Summary: Three new half-bloods before the adventure Thalia, Annabeth, and Luke went through to get to camp, small starting exposition to try to get things going quickly. Rated T just in case, no cuss words used, not a romance... But I might add due to requests, etc. Please review, request, PM, Favoring, and following, thanks for reading! You may request almost anything. Beta by Maethorni.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) This is my first fan fiction that I'm a decent age to spell most words correctly, :). I've been polishing scenarios in my mind and I decided that I'd be making three extra characters based on the time just before Thalia, Luke, Annabeth, and Grover came. Don't be fazed saying in your head "I don't want to learn new characters! I just want Annabeth and Percy stories!" Well, they will come into play, but first I'd like to establish some new people.**

If I had to explain my life, it'd probably be something like rotten. Who am I? My name is John, I only have two friends, and I have two nasty foster parents after my mom died in a 'car accident', which of course I still refuse to believe, I distinctly saw… _something... _Come out of the sky and grab our car and threw it into another.

My two friends are Katie and Tyler. They make life bearable. Katie has light brown, wavy hair that went to her shoulder blades, and her eyes… Well personally I couldn't ever really tell, they seemed to change color, she was lightly tanned, and she was thirteen years old. Then there is Tyler, he has straight, jet-black hair, pale skin, and light blue eyes, he's also thirteen.

Who am I? I am fourteen year old, John Elixir. I have blond hair and green eyes and I am lanky in build. We all live in Los Angeles, California.

Why is my life so rotten? My foster parents 'took me under their wing' for money. They really didn't let me do anything except leave the house, and read books, they made sure I got just enough food to make it look like I wasn't starved. My friends and I went to the same school, something you might want to know. I go to a school for kids with special needs, my friends and I have ADHD and dyslexia, probably why we get along.

I walk out of world history when I realize how famished I am; I look at the clock in the hallway. Twelve o' clock thank god. I walk to the cafeteria and sit with my friends.

I'm honestly surprised I haven't been kicked out of this school. That was probably my specialty; I've been kicked from three schools previously. Like the random fire at my first school that I happened to be near, or the exploding pencil the teacher gave me. You get the idea.

All of these thoughts passed through my mind as I was walking down the halls. After what seemed like hours later I made it to the lunch room where my friends are already at a table talking, their food sprawled across the table.

"…Is he?" Tyler said, for the fun of it I snuck up behind him, Katie was too busy talking about something that I wasn't paying attention to and I half whispered half yelled in his ear.

"Holy…! John I swear if you do that again I'll probably pull some punches" he said. Katie was trying unsuccessfully to suppress giggling.

"Ha, I was going easy on you, next time pay attention." I said. Ty looked slightly hurt. Wait what? Ty was probably the biggest joker at the table he laughed about things before, why would he be hurt?

"So where were you, John? It took you forever to get here." Katie asked.

"School, need I say more?" I replied. I laughed inwardly.

I started to take my share of lunch and munched contently, I drifted my eyes around the room. _Nothing new around here *sigh*. _My mind drifted toward my mother before she died.

"_This watch was from your father… He was a good man John, don't you forget!" __she had said._

"_I know mommy!" _

I was only five when this happened. Looking back on it I really have a bitter hatred for my father. Who would be so cruel as to leave my mom just after I was born and say something along the lines of 'Oh yeah here's a watch for him when he grows up' Not even bothering to give it himself, much less visit for the holidays or my birthday, or even my mom's birthday! Now she's dead and she didn't even get a proper funeral.

***Three hours later***

We are all walking down the street just after school finished, passing where Katie lives, we are about to say good bye when I hear something loud and aggressive. I turned and saw a mastiff coming for us. Normally I wouldn't give a dog a second thought but just before I look away, it starts to grow, like, abnormally huge, soon I find myself looking up at a red-eyed, seven foot tall dog with teeth the size of my arm. _Wow! I thought._ I subconsciously reach for my pocket where I always keep my 'gift' from my dad.

Impulsively I pull out my watch, click on one of its buttons and it grows into a bronze short sword. I do the stupidest thing ever; I stab it in its right eye. It bellows and turns into golden dust. _Did I really do that?_ I thought to myself. _Was that even real?!_

I look back at my friends and their faces confirm that this just happened. Okay, large dogs take over the world that disguise as mastiffs and attack innocent people, sounds great.

"J-John?" Katie asks, wide eyed.

Instinctively I un-shouldered my backpack it. I unzip the main pouch and in it I find my textbooks are missing and in their place a single note with some money. The note reads 'Get to Long Island and the others will know what to do' _Nothing like vague notes telling us to go across the whole country._ But my 'instinct' told me that it was the best thing to do.

**(A/N) Reviews appreciated. NOTE: This was my first Fan fiction I put much thought into, and I have a lot coming your way if I can find the time. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Did I know John anymore?_ Those words went through Tyler's head as he watched John pull out a sword from his watch killed a… Hellhound? And just shook it off like it was nothing. The next thing we knew we were headed to the nearest airport to get a plane ticket.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked

"Long island… I think we need to go there."

_Okay that's a start; we were running away from home to go to Long island because we think we need to go there. But when I think about it, who was the one who killed a massive hell hound?_

At least it's still bright out, but wouldn't the travel agent be suspicious of three teens coming up and saying 'uh yeah we need tickets right now and we're totally not terrorists.' But Katie, she was persuasive. Because of her we got on the plane no problem.

The flight attendant was blabbing about stuff he already knew about. Then his thoughts drifted to earlier at school, he looked out the window and started to think. _Why did John have to embarrass me in front of her? I looked like I was easily scared and had horrible hearing!_

"So…" Katie said leaving that word hanging trying to start conversation. She was in between John and me, John on the aisle and me at the window.

"'Sup?" I asked.

"I wouldn't dare to guess…" John said.

"We could try to concentrate on the good things rather than the bad." I suggested.

"What good things were you thinking of?" John asked.

_Katie. _"I don't know any suggestions?" I asked

"Maybe that we got the plane tickets okay." Katie said.

_Thanks to you…_ "I suppose that's a plus." I observed.

"'I suppose?'" She mocked. _Oh god, did I just say something wrong?_

Whatever fear he was experiencing it must've shown on his face because she smiled and giggled. _She was joking?!_

***Five hours and thirty minutes later***

***DING*** "We are about to land! Please remain seated and strap in your seat belt!"

As soon as the plane landed we left, we had no luggage, so it was easy getting off.

We immediately left Manhattan and started walking to Long island, we had no money; the tickets were exactly what we had to the cent. Since we were losing hours on the way there and it was a five and a half hour flight, it was like pitch black outside.

Once they stepped foot on long island they were greeted. A person in Greek battle armor with a spear stood there took about a three second glance at us and said.

"Follow me."

I looked at my friends, they looked pretty convinced, and he was in full battle armor and was human, so that seemed okay. I decided that I'd ask him something.

"So… Ugh. Who are you?" I asked

"Troy, son of Hermes." He replied simply.

"Wait, what?" I asked stupidly

"I know, they're all surprised the first time, but the fact that you can see my armor means that you're like us. I can't explain it all here, but we need to get you to safety." He said.

"So what you're saying is we have parent's as well?" John asked. He didn't specify the word 'god' but it was obvious enough.

"Yes, but before you ask we don't know who you belong to yet. And we probably won't find out until a little while later." He said.

_Seems believable enough, my life was so crazy I wasn't that surprised. _Said the only calm thought in his brain. _Oh my god one my parents is a god?! That'd be so great. _If he had mystical powers he could go back to every school the rejected him and blow it up. I mean seriously, that REALLY sucked having to find new schools all the time._ And maybe impress…_ He looked over to Katie; she was at a steady stride right in front of him, her hair bouncing on her shoulders every time she pickedher feet for the next step._ Could anyone be more beautiful than that?_ I hated being pale, it made me seem like I was locked in a basement or something, and even though I tried to get a tan and such, I either got a sun burn or just nothing at all.

When we finally arrived, I saw the camp. There were guards stationed all around it in the same battle armor Troy was wearing, each holding a spear. We were introduced to a man in a wheel chair.

"Hello, my name is Chiron." It was hard to make out his face details in the dark, but I greeted him first.

"Ugh… hi, my name is Tyler."

"I'm John and this is Katie."

"You should come to the big house; I'd like to ask you all a few things." Chiron said.

Unfortunately, he had us go in one at a time and of course I was dead last. I walked in and he was sitting in his wheel chair at a table, there was a chair opposite of him and I assumed it was for me, but I restrained, this guy might get mad easily.

"Please sit." He said "I need to ask you a few questions to try to figure out who's your parent."

"Okay, ask away." I replied.

"Have you ever used a sword before?"

"No."

"Are you good at any particular sport?"

"I'm okay at hockey."

He continued asking questions like what I was good at, what I feared, other things along those lines, when he was done he told me to go to the Hermes cabin to go to sleep, he gave me a card that said saps ot spele in tlnui onon. Without dyslexia it said Pass to sleep in until noon. Oh good, that means I can catch a few Z's. As soon as I found a spot for me to sleep on I just smacked the floor, used my arms as pillows and almost fell asleep right away. Before I feel asleep, I realized John was next to me and Katie next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) YOU MUST READ THIS! I accidentally made a typo, Tyler and Katie are supposed to be FOURTEEN and John is supposed to be FIFTEEN. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

***Five days later***

Five days, it took five days for Tyler and John to become serious and un-amused soldiers of this freak show. Katie thought.

John and Katie were claimed. John is a son of Apollo, and Katie is daughter of Aphrodite. As soon as John picked up a bow, he knew it was right for him. John wasn't so lanky anymore; he gained some build from getting sufficient amounts of food and working out/hero training at camp. But Katie didn't feel like she belonged in the Aphrodite cabin, she wasn't a Barbie doll who wore a hundred pounds of makeup. Something she had found out, she had an ability called 'Charm speak' some blessing of Aphrodite to be persuasive and try to have people do what you want them to do.

She strode over to the arena, and found Tyler and John about to duel unarmed. Probably for situations when they found themselves disarmed. The trainer blew his whistle and they charged each other. Their speed and fury of their fight was incredible, to think they could block and attack so quickly seemed impossible. But then again, the fact that we had gods for parents was impossible enough. Four minutes passed, they started to slow down. Five minutes they were both bruised with bloody faces and were looking like they needed an energy drink. Six minutes and Tyler threw one last punch into John's face and he collapsed. Tyler looked like he was barely standing.

"Very good!" Said the trainer. "Next time John, try to go for the stomach or block when he goes for your head."

John was too busy panting to hear him, but then again, so was Tyler.

"Hey, want to duel?" Asked someone. I looked over and saw a blond haired grey eyed girl.

"Possibly, but I haven't gotten much training because I'm an Aphrodite girl." I replied. "For some reason everyone thinks I'm a fragile flower like the rest."

"Well, then I can help." She said. "But I'll go easy on you sinc-"

"No! The only reason I'm not good at fighting is because everyone's been going easy on me."

"Okay then." She replied slightly surprised.

We walked down to the arena and she gave me a bronze. No. A celestial bronze sword.

"We'll do some regular sword fighting. Defend yourself." She said. "In case you were wondering, my name is Isabella."

And for hours we were sparring, and talking about techniques. I asked many questions. I got a little bit better but I wasn't anywhere near mastering it. When we took our first break I grabbed water and looked around, unscrewing the cap. I caught a glimpse of Tyler watching me, but when I looked at him, he looked away.

_I wonder if he ever notices me._ I thought. He was nice, handsome, and used to be a 'punny' person. And now that we got to this camp he was building up muscle, he looked handsome.

"Nice job for a first try, but we clearly have to do more work like this." Isabella said. "I think I want you on my team for capture the flag."

"Oh?" I replied

"Capture the flag. This is your first Friday here, but we do 'C.T.F' every Friday." She said.

"And what about my friends, do you want them too?"

"I already arranged that the Hermes cabin be on our team because of their thievery skills, but I could do some last minute dealings with the Apollo cabin."

"That'd be great, thanks." I replied.

The conch horn blew signaling it was time for lunch. It was only lunch time? I thought.

I strode over with my cabin mates to go to lunch. Barbeque day. Everyone grabbed a burger or hotdog and chose from a selection of chips and went over to give a portion of their meal to the gods as sacrifices. I look over at the Apollo table and see Isabella there, she dropped a few drachmas on the table and I saw the counselor of Apollo's cabin nodding. _That's one way to get someone to join you._ I thought.

After some last minute training, some water, and what seemed like decades of waiting. The conch horn finally blew for capture the flag to start. I went over to the assembly and found my team, geared up in some light Greek armor, grabbed the sword I sparred with earlier today. I caught up with Isabella, which I later found out was the counselor and battle tactician for capture the flag games like this.

"Anything you'd like me to know about before we start fighting?" I asked.

"You'll be one of the border patrol guards; you'll be with John on that side of the river." She gestured to the right side of the river.

"You made me go with John for a reason?" I asked.

"I figured you guys would work together well, considering you came to camp together." She replied.

"And what about Tyler?"

"Since he qualifies as a Hermes cabin member since he is unclaimed, he'll be going in to try to get the flag."

**(A/N) Please review, I appreciate support. And tell me what you thought of this chapter in particular, I'm not a girl so I can't properly judge how well I did writing from a girl's perspective.**


	4. Chapter 4

How much lamer could I get? That remains to be seen. Tyler thought. I haven't been claimed like my friends and it's been like a week.

The camps hard training made him lose his humor when in public, which he was in public most of the time. His training left scars from sparring, bruises from fist fighting, and Katie didn't seem to notice him at all after he 'lost' his humor.

"Tyler." Said Troy. snapping me back to reality. "We think we know where they hid the flag, if we're careful we only have to fight against five Ares kids."

"The god of war? That can't be good." I replied

"It's better than the whole enemy team."

"Agreed…"

We trudged along; we were walking along when he stopped me from walking into a clearing.

"That's Zeus's fist." He whispered. "The Ares cabin usually hides their flag up there."

"What are the chances this is a trap?" I whispered back.

"Probably higher than we should think about, but if one of us holds anybody on the ground; the other can climb and take the flag."

"So what happened to the rest of your cabin?"

"They're distracting them on the other side of the forest." He replied. "Like I said, there could be up to five Ares cabin members here."

"Do you want to stand on the ground while I climb? I'm pretty good at concealed movement and you're the best swordsman I know."

"Okay here's the plan, you go to the left and don't break the clearing until I pretend to start climbing the rock. Once the trap is sprung, run in quietly and climb."

I nodded. Not much to it, but let's hope the Ares cabin members aren't smart. I made my way to the left where he signaled me to go, careful to look for hiding Ares members. That'd be embarrassing. I thought amused. Running into one while they were hiding. Once I felt I was far enough, I stopped and waited for Troy to pretend to start climbing. My preferable vision saw movement to my right so I turned to look; Troy broke the clearing and started running to the rock, looking behind him in mock caution. He started to climb the rock when I heard laughing.

"Ahah, Troy." Someone said. "I was actually expecting you. When your cabin decided to take a detour on the other end of the forest, me and some of my friends decided to come." Troy turned around in 'shock'.

This is it. I started sneaking across the clearing, careful of leaves and twigs. If I stepped on one it'd make a crunch or loud snap and I'd be given away. So I kept my eyes on the ground.

"I should've known you were here, Gary." Troy said.

"And I'm surprised you didn't bring anyone with you." Gary said almost sounding sarcastic. Three more Ares members came out of the clearing, surrounding Troy. I looked up for two measly seconds and that was my downfall.

**_SNAP!_**

I looked down and found a broken twig on either side of my right foot. Gary turned around and saw me.

"Get him!" He yelled. He sent two of his brothers charging toward me.

Stealth's over. I thought. I was only a few steps from Zeus's fist, I started to climb. When the two Ares kids came up they jumped to try to catch my feet. I was too high up, and I'm pretty sure they knew better than to try climbing after me when I was so high up already. When I finished climbing, there was the flag, plain in sight. So I tried to pull it out when I realized how heavy they made the flag pole. I couldn't one hand this; I'd have to sheathe my sword.

I heard a chuckle behind me and instinctively ducked. I heard a whistle over my head, most likely a sword just cut off the blue crest on my helmet. I put my arms on the ground used them to pivot my body; I launched myself backwards into this Ares member's leg, in doing this I was behind him while he was on the ground. I used my sword and hit his helm with the flat of my blade, with a loud **_CLANG!_** He was likely unconscious. I sheathed me sword and picked up the flag with my hands, it didn't feel so heavy anymore now that I was using two hands. Then something hit my mind that put a feeling of dread inside me.

_How am I going to get down without using both my hands and not getting destroyed by those two guys on the ground?_

I heard hand sliding over rock below me; they were climbing to get me. Troy was likely overpowered by now, and I was on top of a rock. A strange gut feeling told me to jump off. If I jumped off I'll break my legs, why'd I ever think that? The feeling was still there.

An arrogant sounding laughter was behind me. It was too late to reconsider. I jumped off Zeus's fist. But instead of breaking my legs the weirdest things happened, I felt below my feet hard and firm coldness. A slide of ice was forming where my feet were, I was sliding off of Zeus's fist on ice. I hugged the flag in my hands fearing I'd lose grip. Before I knew it I was on the solid ground. As soon as that happened I ran for it.

I noticed quickly that I wasn't going to run fast with a two handed flag in my grasp. And noticed the distinct sound of running not three feet behind me, I took a farther look ahead and saw no trees for a little while. So I snuck a glance at my pursuer. It was a Hephaestus member with a not so friendly looking hammer in his right hand and a shield in his other. I looked in front of me again and dodged a few trees. I had only an arm's reach of length between me and him. So I did the stupidest thing yet. I turned around and lunged at him with the flag. He was probably expecting this because he blocked easily and counter swung, I blocked with not a moment to spare. But in my trying to block he knocked the flag out of my hands and kicked me in the chest. I was on my back in the dirt.

I had that same feeling that told me to jump off of Zeus's fist told me to concentrate hard on him. Instinctively I held out my hand and a burst of ice came out of my hands and pinned his feet to the ground.

"What?" He said in shock.

No time to think about that. I grabbed the pole and kept running. If I cross the river our border patrol could protect me until I captured the flag.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Please review on this in particular chapter, it's really what keeps me going.**

Border patrol is soo fun… John thought. While Tyler got to go in and potentially get the flag, we got to stay here and wait.

"If you want to sit for a while that's fine." I told Katie.

"No way is that happening, not out here."

"You definitely have a point there; this place can give you the chills."

"I suppose we just wait until someone wins and repel anyone on the other team." She said.

So we just stood there waiting for something to happen, while we heard the sound of clashing swords and distant yells of orders or shouts of pain. That's when I heard something on the other side of the river. I signaled Katie to get into cover. I nocked an arrow and waited for whomever to show them self. Someone broke out of the trees and was about five feet from the river, with a red flag in hands.

"Somebody help!" Tyler yelled.

I looked behind him and saw two Hephaestus campers carrying swords and a mad Ares camper. I shot first for the Ares camper; after all, they were wars children. I hit him in the shin, to slow him down. Of course it didn't go through his leg or anything, these were rigged arrows to be more blunt than usual, but they did go through his grieves and hit his leg really hard. A bellow of pain was let loose. I drew my short sword, part time wrist watch, and went across the river, Katie not far behind me. Suddenly the Hephaestus campers realized they were outnumbered and instead of running, charged for Tyler. Katie and I started trading blows with them.

"Tyler, run for our flag!" I yelled at him over the noise.

"Right!" He replied.

So Katie and I eventually overpowered the hostile campers, disarming them and letting them run. I looked back and went for our usual posts for river guard. I looked down and saw distinct large foot prints following Tyler's.

"Katie, it was a distraction!" I said "We have to go after them!"

I should've known, they knew that any border patrol would shoot at the Ares camper, and he pretended to be more hurt than he really was. Then when we fought the Hephaestus campers, he could've just taken off after Tyler.

Fortunately, Katie didn't question what I said and we charged off toward our flag. By the time we got there I saw Tyler throw down the flag and draw his sword and shield, preparing to fight. We were about to go in and help when a familiar voice behind us said.

"Wait, I think there is something we must see in this." Chiron said.

That's when I really started to study Tyler. Every time he exhaled steam came out, that same steam was coming off his hands. That's when I also noticed the sword was starting to get encased in ice. _Wait, it's not cold enough outside to see our own breathe!_ I thought.

They charged each other, hacking, slashing, cleaving, and stabbing. Even shield bashing each other's sword arm trying to get them to drop their weapon. But since Tyler was more agile, he was kicking as well. Tyler was starting to force this Ares camper back, but that's when the hostile camper feinted an attack and used sheer brute force to disarm and knock Tyler's shield out of his hands. Tyler was unarmed, barely armored for stealth, and had no shield.

But Tyler apparently had a few tricks up his sleeve. He squatted down with his left leg elongated toward the Ares camper and he slid forward without moving a muscle, when I realized there was ice forming around his feet, propelling him forward. The Ares camper was thrown off his feet and in mid-air got smacked in the back by Tyler who was now on the other side of him.

The Ares camper was panting hard at his latest injury. Tyler reclaimed his sword and sheathed it, slung his shield on his back and took the flag again. He ran for the flag which was like five minutes away. When he got there he stuck it in the ground and threw his sword in the blade first next to the flag. The conch horn blew and Chiron announced.

"Athena's team wins!" Chiron announced.

That's when a symbol of an ice dagger appeared over Tyler's head.A lot of people saw this, since the conch horn blew, everyone went to it to see the victor team, and the one who captured the flag. A lot of gasps and "Whoa" and "Holy cow" and "Impossible" went around the assembled group.

"Hail Tyler Hochberg, son of Khione." Chiron announced some-what confused.

The words "Minor goddess" passed through the crowd. And Chiron gave them all looks saying _Shut up!_

Tyler searched the crowd and we stepped up to him. For some reason he stopped breathing steam and his hands weren't steaming either.

"Hey…" He said, probably embarrassed by the negative attention around him. "Sorry for… Being a frea-"

"That was amazing!" Katie threw her arms around him. Tyler hugged her back. It lasted for maybe a second.

"Nice job, dude." I said "Next time let me in on the fun." I smirked at him.

"It was hardly fun." He gestured with a small head motion toward the crowd of people.

Troy came over a large bruise on his head.

"Tyler! You looked like that one dude… ugh…" Troy kept snapping his fingers trying to remember. "Sub-Zero! That guy from Mortal Combat! The way you slid down Zeus's fist was so cool!" By this point the crowd was gone.

Isabella was the only one left from the crowd, she stared at Tyler intently.

"I think I'd like to see a few things on you, Mr. Hochberg." She said.

Tyler looked like he was in some pain, after all, the adrenaline probably dispersed by now.

"I think I'd like to take a nap first, it's like nine-thirty." He replied.

**(A/N) I couldn't find the symbol of Khione on the internet, but since she used ice daggers in TLH, that's what I'm going with. And as for the steam from Tyler. When I say steam, I mean like when it's really cold outside and you breathe hot air from your mouth and that STEAM comes out of your mouth.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tyler POV**

The next day I went over to the Athena testing whatever it was. I strode over and was lead into a high tech x-ray thing that gave you live images inside of me for whoever is watching. Last night I had failed to realize a cold grasp around my entire body when I was fighting, I just was too distracted.

"Okay, please express different emotions." Isabella said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Did you notice the steam billowing out of your mouth when you were fighting last night?"

"What?!"

"I'll take that as a no, but steam was coming off your hands and out your mouth." She said "Now concentrate like you would in combat."

So that's what I did, I was looking back on the memory, concentrating on fighting that Gary dude. How I did that whole ice slide thing to knock him off his feet stood up and smashed him in the back while he was in midair. I looked at Isabella and her face was in shock. She looked like she saw a ghost.

"What?" I asked

"There's… There's…."

"Spit it out! What?"

"It just went away, concentrate again." She replied

What went away? Was I infected? But I did as she said; I concentrated, like I was preparing for combat.

"Tyler, there is _ice_ around your heart. It's turning your blood cold."

I stood there, shocked. Ice cocooning my heart? Yet I still had room for my heart to beat, otherwise I'd be dead. And I was becoming cold blooded. I was afraid of myself all of the sudden. That's when I realized that I was breathing steam; I went to cover my mouth when I noticed my hands were illuminating steam as well.

I took a step back, at loss of balance. I caught myself before I fell.

***Two hours later***

The testing finished, it turned out whenever I was afraid, mad, sad, or concentrating, my little cold blooded routine would happen against my will.

I walked away, baffled. Was everyone going to think I was a freak? I could've passed as a monster in a horror movie! I was cold blooded, odd ice powers, and to cap it off, an ice cold heart.

I went over to get myself some breakfast, ate a nice large meal, scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes. It was delicious; something to get my mind off of myself was pretty much all that mattered at the moment. _A hero who was thought a monster._ I thought

I looked over at the Aphrodite table and saw Katie; she was talking with her siblings while the wind blew her hair. I stared at her for who knows how long until Chiron said something to me. I was sitting at the table with Mr. D and Chiron since I didn't have a cabin, or table.

"So, how are you enjoying life here? Much more safe than out there, isn't it?" He asked.

"If you consider fighting off the Ares cabin because I made them look bad, that's not very safe." I smirked

"And I have to fight the thought of staying with you brats another hundred and five years." Mr. D said.

I kept quiet, if you were to anger a god you'd likely get destroyed or turned into their sacred animal and be forced to serve them.

That made me think about myself again, it took about a week for my mother to take the time to claim me, and she was a minor goddess. I looked like crap, sure I captured the flag, but everyone will probably credit Troy for fighting the Ares people back for me to take it. Lose, lose situation. I couldn't win, just like anywhere else in life. The only thing I had left was my father, and even he was pretty distant. When I called him at the airport, he didn't even seem to care I was leaving the state, going across the country, and leaving him.

My thoughts drifted to John, he was so much better than I am, he had muscle, he was charming, and had power over some of the light of the sun, he had a tan, he had an awesome smile. Pretty much everything that was better than me. Call me jealous, but I'd probably change our spots because the girls pretty much chased him. He was even apart of the Apollo band in the sing along! He might as well have been a famous person on T.V.

At that I accidentally froze my last pancake with the steam coming off my hand; I looked at it with distaste. I excused myself from the table and walked out to do what the day was planning to go to. Training, night watch, scouting for lost half-bloods on long island, all that.

But little did Tyler know that something was about to go incredibly ill, a certain catastrophe would occur.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) This is mostly about Tyler, as you have seen, since he's a special case. And I will try to implement his two friends, but it's mostly centered on Tyler.**

**Tyler POV.**

Being on watch was boring, all I got to do was walk around and look for half-bloods who were guided to long island and take them back to camp and introduce them to Chiron, and repeat. So I decided that I'd go farther than long island, not by much, but I'd still like something to do.

I trudged along, keeping myself aware of my surroundings. Shadows from the moon light kept messing with me. As if they were taunting my cowardice. I continued forward.I started to compare myself to John, as soon as he was claimed he found out he was great vocally and with a guitar, with a bow, with his short sword, and just about everything, all I got was my ice incased sword, I could summon it so I didn't need to sheathe it, and I had whatever that character 'Sub-zero's' powers. People pretty much steered clear of me as if I were a plague, I'd have to show myself and everyone else that I could do better.

I continued along, almost reaching the end of long island. My thoughts were analyzing themselves, when they drifted to Katie. I liked her after the first month I knew her, when my thoughts finally realized how beautiful she was, she was my only friend that lasted, and actually treated me like a human being. For a while I wanted to ask if she felt the same way, but I always asked myself. _Would I ruin the relationship with my first friend?_ I realized that there was a cold hand around my heart, the sadness of myself and the anger of me being so cowardly.

Katie was there for you when you were hurt, whenever I would talk about how distant my dad was, or when I complained about school transfers, she'd understand, and I'd listen to her stories too. Hers were probably more interesting than mine, about how she got kicked out of her schools, or how she'd politely ask for a free ice cream cone and the person would just hand it to her.

I smiled to myself. The thought of her was enough to literally melt the ice around my heart.

I heard a scurry and some leaves brushing in the bushes. My defensive instincts immediately kicked in, I found my sword in my hand and I was in a combat stance facing where I heard the noise. Yes it could've been a half-blood, but better to be safe than sorry. I was breathing very quietly, and each of my steps was super quiet too, I started walking to where I heard the sound. That was my mistake.

I felt something slam me in the chest. I was launched about five feet away from where I originally got hit, my back was about to hit the ground but I used my hands to support me and back flipped to get back on my feet.

"Show yourself." I said, even to me it sounded pretty stupid.

"You would run like the little girl you are if I did." It replied.

"Isn't that what you want, fiend?"

That must've infuriated it because three daggers were thrown at me. I deflected the first two and barely dodged the third. Whatever it was jumped out of cover. I was facing a manticore. Hardly something to run away from, hell hounds were much scarier. I charged it and jabbed at its gut. The manticore was much faster than I had predicted, it dodged and again slammed me in the chest with its tail, but I was ready to take a hit this time, which was probably something it didn't expect. I was barely thrown back and I sliced it into dust.

_Now it's time to find out why he was so close to our camp._

I didn't walk far when I heard the distant sound of snarling and the sounds of hissing. I walked in a low combat crouch. I saw a camp ahead, a few tents and some monsters just sitting out in the open. I got a general count of how many monsters were in that group, about two hundred, and if I knew the camp well enough, we had about fifty people.

Empousa, a Minotaur, and several other monsters that looked just as nasty.

I suspect a Empousa is leading them, they have charm speak and such, they could probably control such a vast group of enemies. Something caught my eye, the distinct shine of armor; I looked over and saw someone wearing Greek armor.

_What kind of monster wears Greek armor?_ Or it could be a traitor half-blood; the sense of insecurity would definitely make people with a weak will turn. Because the only thing between us and destruction is a few guards surrounding the camp.

I decided I had lingered too long, so at first I was sneaking away, then I broke out into running. When I finally came back I realized how much terror I felt looking at all those monsters. I needed to inform Chiron.

When I got back I was panting, I made my way to the big house and told Chiron what I saw.

"So you're saying there's an enemy camp outside of long island that could potentially wipe out our camp?"

"Yes, and there are only two reasons why they are there." I replied "The first is to intercept half-bloods and keep them from arriving."

"Or?"

"Or to siege camp half-blood."


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) REVIEW! PLEASE! :( **

**Katie POV**

Katie felt bad for Tyler; he was rejected by everyone else for either having a minor goddess as a mother or for being freaky, but neither of those meant anything! He captured the flag at the game almost by himself. And it's not like he was mean, he was a nice guy.

"What are you thinking about?" John asked.

I realized I was making a bitter face.

"Nothing much, it's not fair that Tyler is treated differently." I replied.

"If I can survive the Ares cabin I think I can survive that." Tyler said.

I turned; he walked up to us from behind. He was studying the horizon the lake reflecting the setting sun. He looked like something was bugging him.

"Something wrong, Tyler?" I asked.

"I have a… couple secrets to share." Tyler said.

"Do you need me to leave?" John asked. Why would John need to leave?

"What? No." Tyler replied. "Both of the news is pretty much bad."

"We're listening." I said.

"Firstly, there's a massive monster camp just outside of long island, and Chiron feels that it might have to do with us arriving."

"That's hardly true!" I said "Why would an army come just because three people came to camp?"

"Beats me, but the other set of news is that… umm…"

John raised his eyebrow at him. And I stared at Tyler.

"I have some odd strings attached to being the son of Khione." He said.

He explained to us his ice power, and the ice around his heart, everything. He looked down at his feet. Like he was afraid we'd run or laugh.

"There's nothing wrong with that, if you'd ask me, it makes you different." John said.

"I agree. It shows you're special." I said.

Tyler scoffed, steam came out his mouth.

"As I was saying about the monster camp, there's a chance we're going on a quest over it." Tyler said changing the subject off him. "And I think I'd like to get some equipment from the Hephaestus cabin." He held out his hand and several golden drachmas jingled.

"I've been doing some extra work around here, and I feel this can buy us some things." Tyler said.

"Thanks, man." John said bluntly as he took some out of his hand. I took the rest from his hand; he had some in his pocket.

"I've already decided what I'm getting; I'm getting some multi-use goggles and boots." Tyler said.

That made me think, what did I want for a quest that was most likely ours?

"I think I just decided." John said "Some gauntlets and a bow."

With that we parted, John and Tyler going to the Hephaestus to place their requests. What could I get for a quest such as this?

I went over to my cabin, a laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. So John was getting gauntlets that can do who knows what, and a bow. Tyler was getting goggles and boots; he said that both can do multiple things if crafted correctly. What could I get that could be good. A sword, definitely. But something else… I likely had enough drachmas to get two things, like my friends did. But what else could I possibly get?

Before I could figure that up I got taken away into a world of dreams. I dreamt I was at the monster camp, which being a half-blood means that I was actually there, just in a dream.

An empousa sat on a chair, staring at a map; she wasn't in her vampire like form. She was wearing… a cheer leader costume? I looked at the map she was staring at. It was a map of camp half-blood, of course, but for some reason it was in perfect detail.

Something walked in the tent. A second empousa, also wearing a cheer leader costume, I was starting to wonder if I was just dreaming a random dream, when the second empousa spoke.

"Our spy has reported that they are preparing to gear up, but no quests have been issued."

The one at the desk looked up as if just noticing the one that walked in.

"And this affects me how?" The one at the desk asked.

"I came for your orders, Kelli." The second one said. Kelli? Doesn't seem like a name for a monster.

"Prepare for their arrival then!" She yelled. It made me want to back up but my legs wouldn't work.

The second one left the tent, without last words. I stared at 'Kelli'.

"Not many can sneak up on me, girl." Kelli said.

The way she said it wanted me to run screaming but I couldn't do anything.

"And how much of it did you hear?" She said staring right at me. Her eyes glowing green.

She jumped at me and I gasped and work up. Everyone in my cabin was still asleep; I hadn't woken any of them. I felt very unsettled, they had a spy. They knew that we were coming, and they had a welcoming committee. Maybe I should get a celestial bronze turtle neck. I thought. But that's silly; I needed something that'd help. If we were going into that camp, we'd likely being sabotaging, so what could help sabotage? Light Greek armor, one that light enough so it doesn't clank and I can run in. That sounded useful.

With that she fell asleep again, except this time she didn't have any dreams. This made her feel unsettled when she woke up.

She went and had breakfast when Chiron pulled her aside, she was about to ask what for when she saw Tyler and John already in the big house.

"I'm giving you guys a quest, but it's not official, and it's not to be spoken of, the camp has been under panic since we don't have much protection." Chiron said.

"And what do you want us to do?" John asked.

"I want you guys to make them want to disband, to give up." Chiron replied. "Like burn their tents so they have to be in the open, steal any food they might eat."

"And what if they expect our arrival?" I blurted.

"Then try to go around them, but we need this monster camp out of the way." Chiron replied.

So with that we left, Tyler got his goggles and boots, John got his bow and gauntlets, so now I had to request getting some of my own things.

***One hour later***

I got my light armor and sword. But I was afraid of going on this mission. Having a pretty voice won't help.


End file.
